Problèmes
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Quand Haruhi a des problèmes et que de nouveau, elle veux tout régler toute seule! Haruhi x Hikaru CHAPITRE 3 ET FIN!
1. Inquiétude

**Auteur :** Chibi-Yuya  
**Titre :** Problèmes.  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et c'est bien dommage.  
**Note :** Ohoh, ma toute première sur un autre manga que SDK, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner…Sinon, il doit y avoir un peu de spoil et aussi désolée s'il y a des fans d'Arai-kun et Bonne lecture !  
**Résumé :** Quand Haruhi a des problèmes et qu'encore une fois, elle souhaite tout assumer.  
**Couple :** HaruhixHikaru

OoO

Chapitre 1 : Inquiétude

« Allez… Encore une fois... »  
« Non…j'ai mal… »  
« Excuse moi…c'est ma faute, te forcer à LE faire alors que tu ne voulais pas… »  
« Kaoru…je ferais tout pour toi… »

Les deux jumeaux étaient en salle de musique…seuls. Leurs moments de solitude dans cette salle étaient rares…les frères en profitèrent donc à leur compte.

« Ca y est ! »

Quand soudain, Tamaki dit « la-boule-de-nerf » arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

« Mais que faites vous ! On vous entend du couloir ! »  
« Mais, une séance photo, quoi d'autre ? »  
« C'est tout ! »  
« C'est tout ? Mais c'est LA chose la plus importante ! Les photos souvenirs ! »  
« Oui mon roi…on devait LE faire ! C'est super important ! Tiens j'en ferais bien avec Haruhi aussi ! Par contre Kaoru…tu m'as fais prendre des positions pas marrantes…j'ai mal partout ! »  
« Oh, excuse moi…comment pourrais je me faire pardonner ? »

Et la conversation fut de nouveau terminée sur le couple fraternel… chaque conversation les comptant tout deux finissait de cette manière…toujours.

Peu à peu, les autres membres arrivèrent. Mais seule Haruhi fut entraînée dans une séance photo forcée. S'en suivi un changement de décors direction Hawaii, sans oublier de charmantes tenues…en plein hivers. Puis le travail d'hôte, toujours plein de surprises et de situations inattendues.

Haruhi fut ravie quand l'activité du club fut terminée pour la journée. Sa participation ne la dérangeait désormais plus, cependant il fallait avouer qu'elle en ressortait continuellement éreintée. Rapidement, échappant de justesse à de multiples tentatives d'enlacement du roi, elle récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie…

« Ah qu'elle journée…on dirait qu'ils ne se fatiguent jamais. Je suis contente de rentrer. »

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Haruhi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là… »  
« Arai-kun ! »  
« Haruhi…j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »  
« Huh ! »  
« Je…je veux toujours…je veux toujours que tu sois ma copine ! On est pas dans le même lycée mais…ça n'a pas changé »  
« Arai-kun… »  
« S'il te plait…dis moi oui… »  
« Arai-kun…je…je suis désolée… »  
« Que… ? »  
« Arai-kun ? Que…N »

Ecole Ouran, lendemain matin.

« Haruhi ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? »  
« Oh…Hikaru…rien mais merci »

_Hm…elle est bizarre... _

Soudain les deux frères, voulant faire réagir la jeune fille se mirent à faire les idiots en pleine classe…mais rien ne se passa. Il y eut des jours ou les plaisanteries n'atteignaient pas cette ampleur et ou, agacée, elle dressait les deux frangins à reprendre leur place respectives…mais rien ne vint.

Le cours débuta et les hôtes continuèrent de s'inquiéter.

La pause arriva enfin. Haruhi n'avait pas été concentrée un seul instant. Elle, la meilleure élève, comment pouvait elle manquer ainsi un cours… Soudain ils la virent se lever et s'en aller…comme presque tout les élèves de la classe, elle sortait pour profiter de la pause, laissant ses affaires en classe.

« Kaoru…elle est bizarre… »  
« Oui…Notre roi saura peut être. »

BZzZZzZzzzZ BzZzZZzZZ

« Son portable ? Hikaru, décroche ! »  
« Sûr ? Bon… »

Sur ces paroles, il trouva le téléphone et décrocha, mais ne dit rien.

« … »  
« Ha…Haruhi ? C'est moi…Arai… »  
« … »  
« Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas me parler mais… »  
« . ?.. »

Les deux frères étaient tout deux collés à l'appareil. Pourquoi ne voudrait elle pas parler à son ami ?

« Haruhi…je m'en veux, pour hier soir…s'il te plait, dis quelque chose… »

_Hier soir ?_ Les frères tiquèrent au même moment…ce qui se serait produit la veille…serait la raison de son comportement du jour ? Soudain Hikaru ne pu plus se contenir…à la surprise de son frère, il commença à répondre.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Répond ! »  
« Heu…Qui est-ce ? Heu… »

Hikaru n'eu pas eu le temps de prononcer autre chose que son interlocuteur raccrocha, sans doute par peur.  
Kaoru remit le téléphone à sa place et tenta de calmer son frère.

« Hikaru…calme toi voyons ! On ne sait pas se qui c'est passé »  
« Comment… »

Enervé, le garçon ne trouvait plus les mots quand la sonnerie indiqua la reprise des cours. La jeune fille revint, inconsciente des évènements…

OoO

**Que c'était-il passé la veille ? Haruhi ira-t-elle mieux ? Que fera Hikaru, remonté après ce coup de fil inattendu.**


	2. larmes

**Auteur :** Ca y est, me revoilà avec le second chapitre, même s'il est court, j'ai essayé de m'appliquer! Bonne lecture !

**Satji :** La première fois ? C'est vrai…faut dire qu'en français yen a pas beaucoup snif…Arai il a fait…quelque chose ! La suite ? Maintenant !

**Roxanne Black :** Lol pas pour le moment non ! Bonne lecture

**Spicycocktail :** Tiens tiens… on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? Hehe Je t'avouerais que j'en reviens toujours pas de ce que tu me dis là… lire un bouquin exprès pour la fic… mais je suis bien contente que tu viennes la lire et que, de plus, tu ais apprécié ce génialissime manga !

**BakaMokona :** La suite ? Très vite ? Maintenant c'est assez rapide ? Hehe Merci et bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : Larmes

2 ème jour après la rencontre avec Arai.

Une jeune fille sombre et dont les pensées s'étaient évadées traversait d'un pas lent cet interminable couloir. Ce couloir qu'elle empruntait chaque jour, ce couloir qui, comme tout autre instant de la semaine était envahi par la foule, le bruit…Ce couloir, elle s'y trouvait, mais ne le voyait pas.

Un choque, une voix, on s'incline poliment pour se faire pardonner d'un geste dont on ne se souvient pas, puis on repart. Plongée dans ces pensées, cette jeune fille semblant forte mais tellement fragile fini par s'arrêter puis par regarder le ciel…ce ciel si bleu, si pur, si grand…ce ciel, elle le regardait, mais ne le voyait pas.

Il fallu un long moment à Haruhi pour rejoindre la salle de musique, salle ou le club l'attendait, salle une nouvelle fois témoin de son retard. On le lui signala, elle s'excusa. Un hochement de tête en signe d'approbation, peu importait ce qu'il lui disait, Tamaki n'en remarquerait rien. Il en fut pourtant un, qui ne manqua pas son air éteint.

Ce jour là, Haruhi ne fut pas à ce qu'elle faisait. N'entendit pas ses clientes, oublia les rendez vous suivant...ne prêtant aucune attention aux grotesques jérémiades pourtant puériles de son roi…de son dit père…de ce gamin vivant dans un rêve constant. Il en fut pourtant un, qui ne manqua pas son air absent.

Au final, elle prétexta une promotion à son supermarché et s'éclipsa. Des membres que comportait ce club, l'un ne vit rien, l'un remarqua tout, deux se posèrent nombre de questions, l'un savait mais ne dit rien et un dernier qui, sachant et s'inquiétant, s'éclipsa, seul et sans raison.

Il couru…il chercha, mais ne la trouva pas. Malgré le fait qu'il soit partit à sa suite, elle s'était volatilisée. Elle ne pouvait être sortie, elle était donc restée…mais ou ? Il se remit à courir, chercha de nouveau, mais ne la trouva pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit restée, qu'il l'ai cherché, elle avait disparue. Et son inquiétude fut doublée…

Chercher seul ne fonctionnait pas, il l'avait vu. Il lui fallait de l'aide, mais qui ? Le club aurait ameuté l'école…l'armée également si Tamaki s'en mêlait. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, il le savait. Il s'approcha l'air naturel d'une camarade de classe…l'interrogea, elle ne savait pas. Néanmoins il n'abandonna pas, il redemanda. Elle ne su pas non plus. Cependant, il ne se découragea pas et questionna de nouveau. Et là, elle su. Un merci rapide puis d'un pas pressé il se dirigea vers le lieu dit, les toilettes.

Il n'avait pas à se soucier des toilettes…elle était rentré dans celles des garçons. Il rentra et la vi. De dos, elle semblait immobile tel une statue. Il commença d'une voix douce…

« Haruhi… »

Elle ne se retourna pas, son esprit plongé dans ses songes…

_Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? D'habitude…je n'ai jamais de telles réactions…_

« Haruhi… »

_Mes larmes coulent…c'est si grave ? Ca m'a touchée tant que ça ?... Qui est là…j'entends quelqu'un…_

« Haruhi… »

La jeune fille se retourna… Le garçon resta sans voix lorsqu'il vit, sur ce visage qu'il connaissait fort et sans craintes, des larmes couler sans retenue, aucune. Elle le regardait mais ne prononça mot. Il l'a regardait mais n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Ne pouvant parler, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras chaleureux, ces bras qui pour changer, étaient sincères. La serrant contre lui, il ne posa pas de question, ne prononça aucune parole. Il se contenta de la serrer, sentant ses larmes couler sans discontinuer, couler sans aucune barrière.

Quelques minutes plus tard… ils n'avaient pas bougé, les larmes s'étaient taries. Hikaru se risqua à parler…

« Haruhi…je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais peu importe quand tu le souhaiteras, tu pourras m'en parler, je serais là… »  
« Hikaru… »

Et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un élève… Il était inquiet, elle était brisée.


	3. Révélation

**Auteur :** La fic aura été courte…mais voici la fin ! Bonne lecture !  
**Satji :** Elle est là la suite et fin ! Vas y je te laisse massacrer Arai alors ! Merci pour tes reviews !  
**Jouly18 :** Moi aussi j'adore ce couple ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Ce reporter au chapitre ci-dessous pour le savoir…Suite et fin ! Merci pour la review !

Chapitre 3 : Révélation

3 ème jour après la rencontre avec Arai.

Un autre jour avait débuter…une autre journée morose avait vu le jour.

Hikaru l'avait vu arriver en retard à l'école…  
Passer ses pauses au téléphone…  
Délaisser son précieux bentô…  
Avoir la tête ailleurs lors de l'activité du club…  
Et enfin repartir sans lui avoir adressé un mot de la journée.

Le lendemain allait être le début du week end…il ne la verrait pas avant lundi…il s'inquiéterait durant deux jours…

Elle avait disparue de sa vue…elle lui manquait déjà.  
Le soir fut venu et il ne pensait qu'à ça.  
La nuit fut passée, il en avait rêvé.  
Le matin arriva, elle ne quitta pas ses pensées.  
Mais il n'était pas présent pour elle.

L'après midi fut intenable…les minutes prenaient le temps de traîner pour allonger ce temps bien trop lent…alors il prit son manteau et passa la porte…

Il parti seul et sans rien dire…  
Il ne voulait pas que son frère puisse le retenir…  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé après l'avoir côtoyé…  
Que ses sentiments auraient pu tellement évoluer…  
Mais il n'osait pas le lui avouer.

Il arriva en milieu de journée devant ce minuscule appartement…il frappa et entendit des pas…la personne à l'entrée n'est pas celle qu'il aurait espéré…

Son père venait d'ouvrir la porte…  
Jamais il n'aurait cru être déçu de la sorte…  
Jamais il n'aurait imaginé…  
Pouvoir tant s'inquiéter…  
Il en était sûr, il l'aimait.

Son père lui indiqua une nouvelle surprenante…enthousiaste et déterminée, elle était partie voir un ami…un ami, mais il savait…cet ami…

Il couru aussi vite qu'il pu…  
Il croyait qu'elle ne lui parlait plus…  
Mais il aurait du savoir…  
Elle pensait aller le voir…  
Elle voulait savoir.

Très vite, il arriva au magasin ou le garçon travaillait…puis il entendit des voix…après ça il s'inquiéta…il se dépêcha, et au détour d'une rue déserte tomba nez à nez sur les deux jeunes, dont son aimée…

Il l'a tenait fermement…  
Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux en attendant…  
En attendant qu'il l'a lâche, qu'il s'explique…  
Mais il lui criait qu'il l'aimait…  
Que ça expliquait ce qu'il avait fait.

Hikaru ne se montra pas…mais il tendit une oreille attentive à la conversation qui se tenait sous ses yeux…

Il lui a dit qu'il s'excusait…  
Elle le regardait, une larme coulait…  
Il l'avait lâché…  
Elle pleurait…  
Il avoua l'erreur, la faute qu'il avait faite.

Sous les yeux pleins de rage du jumeau encore sous le choque…Arai avait avoué l'avoir violentée… Sans une hésitation, il se jeta sur lui et voulu le défigurer…Mais elle l'avait arrêté…

Elle laissa pour la première fois ses larmes couler telle une jeune fille fragile, Hikaru la contempla, se calma et la prit dans ses bras…des bras qui, en plus d'être chaleureux se faisaient désormais protecteur…il ne l'a laisserait plus sans défense, jamais.

Et un nouveau couple fut formé…une dur épreuve les avait réuni, mais jamais ils ne se sépareraient…désormais, il l'a protégerait.

FIN


End file.
